


Home

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just something cute I wrote at 5 in the morning for them, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He avoids the creaky second step as he makes his way upstairs; their bedroom doors closed. He curls his freezing hand around the metal knob and turns, gently creaking the door open. He can’t make out much in the dark but the sliver of light cutting through the curtains shows Eggsy, Harry’s fast asleep, blankets tucked up warmly under his chin. JB is curled next to Harry’s back, sleeping just as deeply.





	Home

It’s late, or maybe it’s early. It’s only just gone past two in the morning anyhow and Eggsy’s too tired and cold to decide. He’d spent last month and the first half of this one undercover to break up a drug ring and though he’s thankfully the mission wasn’t one of his usual ‘gotta save the world’ type, it still wasn’t a mission he was all too thrilled to get. He knows the reason is selfish, knows that in his line of work there is no room for choosing personal affairs over duty, but he’s missed Harry. So much. JB as well of course, but mostly Harry.

He avoids the creaky second step as he makes his way upstairs; their bedroom doors closed. He curls his freezing hand around the metal knob and turns, gently creaking the door open. He can’t make out much in the dark but the sliver of light cutting through the curtains shows Eggsy, Harry’s fast asleep, blankets tucked up warmly under his chin. JB is curled next to Harry’s back, sleeping just as deeply.

Eggsy does his best to be quick but neat in undressing and putting away his suit; hanging it up next to Harry’s in the their wardrobe. He’d grown quite a collection of these Kingsman suits; almost enough to rival Harry’s.

He shivers as the cold air wraps around his equally cold body, so he rushes to throw on some pyjamas. he slips under the blankets of his side of the bed, disturbing JB who lifts his head. The pug looks eager to pounce of his owner he’s missed but Eggsy holds up his hand, trying to keep the dog quiet. It works for a second or so before JB is hoping over to give Eggsy’s face plenty of welcome home licks. Eggsy can’t help grinning, easing JB away enough to give the pug a warm hug, whispering how much he’s missed the dog as well.

JB settles not soon enough, Eggsy satisfied when the pug snuggles up against him instead and now, there’s nothing between him and Harry. The younger man slowly shifts up to the older man, hesitating before pressing the full length of his body against Harry’s. He can smell the soap from Harry’s shower and it smells exactly like home does. He closes his eyes, letting his hands glide along Harry’s side and slipping over to his chest, resting his palm over the man's beating heart.

He stills when Harry shifts; not enough to jostle Eggsy’s arms off him but enough Eggsy’s worried he might have woken him. Thankfully, that’s not the case and Eggsy smiles. He smiles a little more when he slides his ice cold hands up Harry’s shirt, resting them against Harry’s hot skin. The mans almost like a furnace; a blessing in the winter but a goddamn curse in the summer. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy blinks. “Yeah. ’s me.”

Harry doesn’t move for a moment until he decides to roll over and face his younger partner. Eggsy’s not sure what he’s expecting, but the way Harry ever so gently touches his cheek isn’t it. “My darling boy. I’ve missed you so much.”

Eggsy puts his hand over Harry’s on his cheek. “Missed you too Harry.” and suddenly he feels emotional. Perhaps it’s because he hasn’t been away from Harry this long before, or rather, this long after  _ finally _ getting together. This,  _ them _ , was still so new and to leave for that long, Eggsy had thought Harry might realize how stupid he was, lusting after such a younger man. From the way Harry is now pulling him tightly against his chest, he knows that’s not the case. Eggsy latches onto Harry, warming his feet next to Harry’s, wrapping his arms just as tightly around the older man. He snuggles his head under Harry’s and feels like he can breathe. “You’re cold.” Harry says, rubbing his hands over Eggsy’s back.

“s cold out. Snowin’ really bad.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re home now.”

And he is, isn’t he? He’s home. Here, with Harry and JB, he’s finally found a place he’s not afraid to be. He’s found a place to come home to, arms that are open and waiting for him and no one else. He can feel the tears brimming in his eyes, so he closes them to avoid crying. He pushes closer, feeling Harry’s arms tighten around him, the older man’s fingers cascading through his hair, calming him, soothing him. He feels Harry kiss the top of this head and that little gesture alone solidifies that, yeah, he really is home.


End file.
